fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Azazel (God Genesis)
|-|Azazel= |-|Other form= Summary Azazel is the legendary seraph of knowledge and memory. He was born after Gabriel, making him the fifth oldest and one of the most powerful angels in heaven. As the angel of knowledge and memory, he sort of acts as a seer. As a seraph he is also responsible for training legions of heaven's forces, as well as creating angel spells, and giving god council, or whoever is the leader of heaven at the time. Azazel is seen when Asmodeus invades heaven after being turned into an angel under the orders of Lucifer in order to spy. Asmodeus remained undetected as not all angels remembered faces and names. Also the fact most have not seen Asmodues' face due to the fact he always kills his enemies. He was spotted immediately by Azazel due to the fact he remembers all names and faces of every single angel that has ever been in heaven, unlike Michael. Asmodeus fought with Azazel, however he lost due to the fact he was not used to the way angels fight with their magic. He was pulled from Heaven by Lucifer herself. Azazel was also seen when Artemis and Ares invaded Heaven. He was killed and defeated by the god of war himself, while Artemis killed metatron, and almost Michael till he drove them out of heaven with Archon. Divinity Level Azazel has a divinity level of 2,300,000. Appearance See picture Personality Azazel is pretty quiet and keeps to himself due to the fact he is considered a know it all. Most angels feel uneasy around him, as they know for a fact he has something on everyone, even Archangels. Despite this, he does not openly let this information escape his lips due to the fact that he knows it will cause chaos. Instead, he smiles to himself keeping it all bottled in. However, he revealed subtle information to Asmodeus, this was only due to the fact he felt like he was going to kill him. Azazel also seems to have a superiorty complex and a high sense of self importance. When he talked about the archangels, he gave each of them one compliment followed by an insult, while when it came his turn, he only listed his positives. Azazel is quite loyal to heaven, despite the fact he sees all of the flaws within it, creator included. This is the reason he is actually loyal, he knows how terrifying Azura is. He feels it is better if he keeps his mouth closed, and follow her orders. Azazel also meditates a lot. He is always seen holding a meditative hand sign or prayer with his hands. This adds to his ability to remain calm. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Azazel Origin: God Genesis Gender: Male Age: Trillions of years old, but is beyond time Classification: Legendary Seraph, Royal Class Angel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Angel Physiology, Divinity Energy, Mentifery (Being a Seraph, he has the ability to make her thoughts become a reality), Life Manipulation (Being a seraph, he has complete control over the life forces of others), Soul Manipulation (He can create, alter, and destroy souls), Non-Physical Interaction, Angelic Light Manipulation (Special archangel light, much more powerful than the abilities of someone with simple light magic), Elemental Manipulation (Azazel can control earth, fire, air, water, ice, earth, magma, and electricity almost without limit), Flight (He can fly without using his wings. Whenever he does he gains much more speed and mobility), Matter Manipulation (Quantum level), Dream Manipulation (He can manipulate dream realms in it's entirety. Being able to even kill beings there), Power Nullification (He can easily nullify the powers of lesser beings even if they have resistance), Curse Manipulation (He can inflict lesser beings with a curse of any kind of his imagination and choosing), Power Bestowal (Like God and Lucifer, he has the ability of creating beings and giving them special powers), Magic (He has control of the primordial magical forces allowing him to be able to use magic on a level that surpasses all mages) Mind Manipulation (Like all gods, demons, and archangels, Azazel can alter minds to whatever degree), Biological Manipulation, Astral Manipulation (He has complete control over astral realms), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, and 10), Telekinesis, Law Manipulation (Being a seraph, he can change laws, destroy laws, and create laws unless it goes again the will of a higher being), Conceptual Manipulation (He can change, create, or destroy concepts), Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2. He can change the entire space time continuum of universes and even a multiverse), Time Manipulation (He can rewind time, stop time, and go forward in time as much as he wants), Dimensional Travel (He can travel throughout dimensions by creating rifts in reality, teleporting, or creating portals), Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (He can create barriers out of almost anything he wants. From elemental, existence erasure, dimensional to pure telekinetic), Attack Reflection (He can deflect attacks his wings and other magical spells), Creation (He can create almost anything he wants out of nothing), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Lesser beings), Probability Manipulation, Existence Erasure (He can erase beings from existence with his thoughts. For more powerful beings he has abilities that erase them from existence), Void Manipulation (Has control over primordial nothingness that fills the void), Healing (He can heal injuries of even lost limbs to others), Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Cosmic Awareness (Can sense beings from beyond the universe she is currently in), Acausality (Type 4), Regeneration (High-Godly) Resistance to Reality Warping (Due to his complex nature, he is resistant to the effects of reality warping unless a higher being decrees it), Matter Manipulation (High resistance, unless a by a higher being), Time Manipulation (Due to his complex nature, stopping time does not make him immobile. He is not affected by the effects of the past and future), Power Nullification (In order for someone to be able to nullify his powers, they would have to be infinitely superior to him), Mind Manipulation (He is resistant to all forms of mind manipulation except illusions) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Claimed to be on the level of Gabriel and Remia. Defeated Asmodeus, although he was new to angel combat) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Tagged Asmodeus with his spells, landed a few hits on Ares) Lifting Strength: Universal Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ (Took many attacks from Asmodeus) Stamina: Godlike. Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Supergenius. He claims to know everything, and he never forgets a single thing. Weaknesses: God and Angel killing weapons Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Angels Category:Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Light Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Immortals Category:Prideful Characters Category:Dream Users Category:Astral Users Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Matter Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Curse Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Soul Users Category:Biology Users